Matrix Slayer
by TheLuckyOne
Summary: Something I've been playing around with sense i'm a buffy fan and love the matrix. so why not. Beware that it is far fetched and kind of stupid but thats just me. So deal with it? Whatever. ::mumbles about closed minded people::


She leaned against her front door and watched him leave. She knew it would be days, weeks, months, or most likely years before she saw him again. She wanted more than anything to go with him, but she knew she had to stay here. She didn't dare blink as she watched him. Didn't dare turn around and go inside just incase he decided to turn around and run back to her forgetting all that was back in Tennessee and telling her she's worth more than all of that. Part of her knew he wouldn't. Part of her knew she wasn't. Part of her knew that when he didn't turn around it could break her part. However, she was prepared for that kind of heartache. She lived with it all her life. She saw him turn around and blow her a kiss. She smiled to stop from crying. He called to her "I love you Andrea!"  
"I love you Benjamin," these three simple words brought her whole guard from tears to shreds. A small tear slowly ran down her cheek. She quickly whipped it away and again Benjamin, with a few tears of his own, turned and got into the car waiting for him. The car drove off and Andrea was left alone again.  
  
"We have been told that if we choose a human still plugged into the matrix and give her the idea and knowledge of being this slayer then if she gets out of control a message can be sent to outside world, to the machines, to kill her. She will be another weapon against Neo and his band and the misbehaving programs. Mostly she will help us with the programs. She will not be aware that the world around her is not real. We will make sure she does not. To her we shall be merely her watchers." The men said each taking turn saying what was needed to be said. They all were in suits and wearing clip on sunglasses. Their voices were dull, boring, calm, and even. The men all looked very much alike. They nodded and left in the way they did. These were the agents that had everyone but Neo concerned, for the most part anyway. This plot seemed to cause a completely different problem for them, but they had no idea.  
  
Andrea stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes still filling Benjamin closer than he had ever been. She went up stairs to find comfort in her room on her bed holding the teddy bear he had given her. Andrea opened her bed room door and with closed eyes and a sigh stepped inside pumping right into someone. Her eyes flew open as she jumped back. Her voice was loud with a tint of anger, "Who are you!?! What are you doing in my room?!"  
"I, Miss Jernigan, am your watcher," the blank stare on her face and clenched fists at her side told him to go on, "You need a watcher because you are the chosen one." In return she smiled and nodded, "Yes. Which mental hospital is it you are from? Just so I can get you back home."  
The agent sighed and looked at her, "Miss Jernigan you are the slayer. One girl in all the world that can defeat the vampires, demons, and other terrors of this world."  
"Oh God don't pull this crap. Not now!" She took a step back and closed the door in his face. He simply opened it back up. "I understand this is a shock but you can't deny this. If you do many innocent people will die." His melatone voice really didn't help to convince her.  
She bit her bottom lip and gave him a glare, "Prove it. Prove that I'm this slayer. Prove that vampires and evil demons do exist and maybe then I'll fight them." He nodded and led her down the stairs. It was night already. That was odd. Didn't seem like it should be night already. She shrugged it off. She must have spent more time with Benjamin then planned. Her watcher, whose name she still did not know, guided her to a huge building.  
"Watch the people who come out. I shall tell you which one is a vampire," the watcher whispered to her. She just nodded in reply. Soon a tall man who was wearing a very stylish outfit accompanied by several people. Two stood out. They must have been twins. They were very pale, hair in white dreadlocks, and were both dressed in all white. She knew these two were not vampires; they were more like ghosts. The thought gave her a slight chill but then she focused back at the man she had noticed first. There was a woman with him. She was beautiful with long black hair and fair skin.  
Several limousines pulled out in front of the building. The woman and man and a few of what Andrea guessed were minions went into the first one. The twins and a few more minions filled the second. They drove off. "That's him? The stylish guy with lots of money? He didn't look like he was really gonna bite anyone to me," she gave him a cocky smile. He just looked back obviously not being amused. "Look," she continued, "I really don't have time for this bull shit."  
He reached out and handed her a gun. She looked down at it and then back at him for an explanation. "He is going to a club. There I'm sure he will quench his thirst. Chase the limousines on foot. Do what you can to kill him. I doubt that you will. Don't worry we will have your back." She looked at him blankly. He just nodded at her and for some reason she knew she could do it. She shrugged and jumped over the bushes they were standing behind. She ran quickly and efficiently on the street behind them.  
Andrea seemed to know just where to go. It was as if she could smell them but not smell. It was like a completely new sense. Her mind raced as she picked up speed. She had never felt power like this before. She stopped and tilted her head looking at the door next to her. It was the club the watcher had told her about. She gripped the gun tightly in her hand as she opened the door.  
Inside neon lights light the club. She sighed hiding the gun under her jacket. She spotted the man at the bar. She calmly walked over and sat next to him with a heavy sigh so he would notice her. He looked over at her and smiled.  
"Hello," his voice was tinted with accent and mystery. She just looked over at him in such a way that told him she wasn't impressed with his mystery, charms, and good looks. He frowned softly, "Something wrong?" She just shook her head. "Oh. Boyfriend troubles. Let me help. Dance with me."  
"Sure," she replied, "Love this song." She walked out to the dance floor, him behind her. It was a fast song so they danced accordingly. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "What's your favorite vampire movie?"  
She smiled and whispered back, "Interview With a Vampire. Queen of the Damned is pretty kewl too, but mostly because Lestat is so much kewler then he is in Interview With a Vampire. Meow." He lightly caressed her cheek in his hand. She pulled away, "what's yours?" He shrugged, "This one I guess."  
"Sure about that?"  
He nodded, "Nothings going to stop me little girl. Not even you." With that he punched her in the gut and she flew back against the wall. For her it was very slow. She had time to think about her next move. She hit the wall hard, but it didn't feel so hard to her. She reached back and grabbed onto the wall in a spidery sort of way. She just glared at him then flipped off the wall and landed in front of him, gun out. She fired a shot, but the ass hole watcher forgot to leave the gun fucking loaded! She let out an angry screech and threw down the gun. The vampire just laughed. "What?" She said with a snappy attitude, "Now you gonna bite me?" He smirked and she turned and ran leaving as fast as she had come. When she found that watcher she would cut off his head and sell his body to a hot dog company.  
That watcher jumped down in front of her. "Very good job. I'm sorry about the gun. We needed to check to make sure you knew when to run. Don't want you dyeing because you didn't run away when you should have. Now you've met a real live vampire." She just glared at him, her fists clenched.  
"Now how do I trust you? Every mission you send me out on or whatever could just be another test that could end up getting me killed!"  
His face remained blank as if he wasn't human at all, "You may call me Jackson."  
Andrea closed her eyes and sighed, "Can I tell anyone about this?"  
His eyes were completely blank for awhile as if he were waiting for someone to tell him the answer. After awhile this faded, "Do what you can to keep it a secret." Andrea nodded and sighed. This day was just perfect. "I'm going home." With that she walked home and went into her room. She fell asleep shortly after. Andrea tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't. That night she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Andrea awoke the next morning, showered, ate breakfast, and went to school. That night she got back and Jackson was sitting on her front porch staring at nothing. He saw her and stood up walking to her. "Tonight I will take you into the city," his words came out like molasses as he told her this, "There you will meet the demons that terrorize the inner city. That is if they show themselves." She just nodded and closed her eyes.  
He led her to a convertible car, "We thought you'd fill more comfortable in this type of car." She gave him a look, " Well, in this type of car we'll probably draw a bunch of teenage attention. Honestly. Why don't you have one of those black boring cars that they give to government agents." He just looked at her.  
"If this car is not suitable then we can get another," his boring reply with his molasses voice. She shook her head and got in the passenger side of the car. He stepped into the driver's side and started the car. They drove for half an hour before Andrea got sick of the silence and turned on the radio. She wished very much that she had had the chance to grab her CDs.  
Jackson took a left into an alley. He stopped the car and they both stepped out. She looked at him and he looked up so she looked up. Above someone jumped across the two buildings on each side of the alley. It was a stream of black to her. She looked at Jackson for a second then ran to the ladder leading to the roof. She climbed it quickly and ran twice as fast after the figure. She caught up to him quickly and jumped on his back. She turned him over and saw a man. He had a hot trench coat on, sunglasses, and everything to go with it. She just stared down at him and he stared back.  
"Who are you?!" She barked it out because she could feel he wasn't evil. She always had that sense about people, only a few people could pass her radar. He glared back at her giving her no answer. "Want to give me a name?"  
"You wouldn't understand. Get off me and let me go," was all he said when he finally replied.  
"Don't think my watcher would be too happy about that."  
"Your watcher?"  
"Boring guys. Talks like molasses?"  
He stared at her. To him this sounded like an agent. Who or what was this? He picked her up off him and gently set her down next to him. He stood up and ran off. Andrea didn't bother to follow. She had a feeling they would meet again.  
  
Andrea got back in the car with Jackson. He seemed disappointed that she could not do what he wanted. Or maybe that was just her imagination. He didn't seem to usually have emotions. He was so boring. With a sigh she spoke, "Tomorrow I can't do this. I'm having a get together with my best friend." He gave her a look, "I don't think that is such a good idea, Miss Jernigan."  
"Look I'm sorry, but don't you think they'll think something is up if I don't show up or cancel at the last minute when they know how much I've been looking forward to this?"  
He looked stumped. She smiled and bit and he sighed.  
"Go if you must. Where is it you are going?"  
"A concert. You know you stand in an audience and a band plays on a big stage? People jump around and have a good time."  
"Be careful."  
She smiled and nodded. He drove her home. 


End file.
